The Mysteries of Ayane
by Darkness Chick 54
Summary: Ayane is a hanyou who lost everything! But what happens when her friend kagome takes her to the feudal era! Will love bloom between the two hanyous! R&R to find out! But InuKag pairings
1. Prologue

Your reading my first fanfic!! Yeah! Please be nice when r&r! On with the story! Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha he belongs to the brillant Rumiko Takahashi but I do own Ayane and any other characters I can think of!  
  
Prologue  
  
Ayane was walking home from Kagome's house. When she smelled smoke in the air. (A/N Ayane is a hanyou!) She could smell it coming from her house! As fast as lighting she bolted to her house! It was on fire! She could hear her mothers sreams from inside.  
  
As she ran in she could fell the flames licking at her body. "AAHHH!" she cried. But she couldn't worry about herself she had to save her mother! She ran up to mother's room and what she saw terrified her! Her mother was enveloped in the flames.  
  
Her mother said weakly " Ayane leave this place and don't come back!" But Ayane cried "No! I won't leave you!" But in her mother's final words she said " Go and don't come back! But remember I'll always love you." Ayane watched as her mother was encased by the flames.( I know its sad but dont worry the later chappies will be better!) Heading her mothers warning she staggered out the door. Nothing but the sirens could be heard gut thy were to little to late.  
  
So what ya think! I know I left a cliffhanger but thats what hooks the reader to the story so dont forget to r&r and if you dont Ill get Inuyasha to blackmail you all!!  
  
Inuyasha: What!! I'm not doing a damn thing you say!  
Author: Wanna bet!! ( gives death glare)  
Inuyasha: whimpering in fear "Fine I'll do it!" Yeah if you don't review her ill blackmail You! 


	2. We Meet Again

Hi well here is the second chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha  
  
We Meet Again  
  
"It has been months since Ayane's house burnt down." thought a sad Kagome. Kagome heard someone call her name. She looked up and saw a HALF DEMON!? Kagome stared up with a confused look on her face.  
  
What she saw surprised her. This half demon strangely looked like her best friend Ayane! The mysterious hanyou (Ayane for those of you who haven't caughht on yet.) jumped down in front of Kagome.  
  
Ayane was so relieved that she found Kagome but would she believe that she was Ayane. Kagome said hopefully, " Ayane is that you?" "Yes it is." "Oh Ayane I"m so glad that you're alright!" " But how come you never told me that you were a hanyou," asked a curios Kagome. "Come on I'll explain everything on the way to your house."  
  
So Ayane explained everything from her family down to the potion she used to hide her true form. All Kagome Could say was, "Wow!" "Well I'm sure my mom would love to know that you're safe." Ayane winced at sound of mom. But Ayane just said," OK."  
  
After dodging a hell of a lot of fake spell scrolls from Kagome's lunatic grandfather they made it to the kitchen. Where Mrs. Higurashi was making dinner. Kagome told Ayane to wait in the dining room. "Mom." said Kagome. "Yes dear." " You know about Ayane right?" "Yes, I do but what that about?" "Well this maybe a bit of a surprise but Ayane is alive!"  
  
Ok well thats it for now ill update soon! Ja Ne 


	3. To the Feudal Era We Go: Part 1

Here's chapter three enjoy!!  
  
To the feudal era we go: part 1  
  
"Ayane is what!?" said a confused Mrs. Higurashai. "Ayane is alive." said a Kagome. "How can you prove she's alive."  
  
"Because 'she's' right here." said Ayane. All Mrs. Higurashi could do was stare in disbelief. But how could this be Ayane.  
" She's a hanyou!" she cried. But to the surprise of Ayane Mrs. Higurashi ran up and hugged the life out of the poor girl.  
"Oh Ayane you don't know how happy I am to see that you're alive!" So Ayane told Kagome's mom how her dad was a demon and how her mother was human. Kagome was taking time to study Ayane's true form. Her her hair was raven black with silver streaks running through it. Strange enough her eyes were the same amber gold as Inuyasha's. She had a slender build and was about 5ft. and 4in.  
  
Kagome said, "Come on Ayane lets go up to my room I have to tell you somrthing." "Sure Kagome. Thanks again Mrs. Higurashi for letting me stay here." "Please Ayane call me mom." "Sure uh mom thanks again." Kagome and Ayane headed up to Kagome's room. As soon as they got up to her room Kagome decided to tell Ayane about the feudal era. "Ayane there something I have to tell you."  
  
Well tune in for chap. 4 and remember to r&r! 


End file.
